My precious angel
by Thousandnights
Summary: When taking one last security check, Yuu and Shinoa are forced to abandon their base and are now traveling to find help as they go through the suicide forest, Aokigahara, and beyond Mount Fuji...all the while trying to come to terms with their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Okay I ain't gonna blab too much. In the beginning that is. A\N is below. Expect two more fanfictions for Yuunoa other than this .A one shot and a multi chaptered one titled "The arranged marriage of Shinoa Hiragi"

Disclaimer:

The only thing I own is my 5 year old sense of humor and a ball of lint.

Chapter 1: The Subway

Monsters and Vampires ? killed . Humans? freed. Casualties? Almost none. The latest mission had been a huge success. Soon after, a barrier had been set around the newly conquered city so that the people could wander around freely without fear of being attacked.

The trucks filled with soldiers and civilians had already left for Shibuya. And so had half of Shinoa's squad. The only ones left were Guren ,Yuu, Shinoa and a few other soldiers . Yuu, well, because he'd been reckless again and Shinoa because as squad leader she had to report her squads progress on teamwork. And Guren? because Yuu needed a kick in the soft spot. As Yuu lay on the ground, groaning, Guren gave one final order before leaving."Oh. And before coming back , take one final round in the underground subway for any people still left. There's no need to worry about those filthy leeches , we killed every one of 'em .Now move out. You don't wanna' miss the celebration."and with that he drove off .A soldier came up to the girl. "Miss Hiragi your orders?". Shinoa helped Yuu get up ." Wait outside and keep watch, just in case. Private Hyakuya and I will go check the subway. If we need you we'll give you the signal ".

" Yes Ma'am... Uh... What signal Miss? "

Shinoa smirked at Yuu and then replied; "When you hear the Private scream like a little girl. Come help"The soldier nodded awkwardly and left. Yuu glared daggers at her but she just smiled innocently . " Tsk. Whatever let's just go" he said and went down the stairs leading to the subway.

Shinoa followed suit.

They walked silently. Shinoa was getting bored out of her skull so she did the thing she enjoyed most...tease Yuu of course. And she knew just the thing to rile him up. "Yuu-San?" "Hmmm?" He replied. She cleared her throat.

"We're absolutely alone"

"Yeah, So?"

"Honestly! Haven't you seen any movies? She didn't wait for an answer and added " but then again I guess you haven't . I mean, Its a privilege for only the rich and powerful, now".

"Cut to the chase Shinoa!" He said swinging his sword as if slicing through some imaginary enemy.

"It'd be my pleasure. In the old movies and novels whenever young, hormone filled teenagers are alone, they usually make a ' mistake ' " she replied .

"What mistake?" Shinoa smiled deviously. God! This guy was too naive for his own good. Maybe that's why she liked to sexually harass him all the time.

"By mistake I mean to make wild, passionate love."

Yuu dropped his sword .

Shinoa walked a few steps ahead and twirled around to look at Yuu's adorably flustered, red face . "Shi...Shi..Shi.." He managed to stammer out. He couldn't even retort because of his embarrassment. Shinoa stepped closer and gave him a lecherous smile. She knew she got him. Maybe he'll have a nosebleed even. Now that would be priceless. "Yes, Yuu Chan?"Now she was standing right in front of him. Before Yuu could reply a huge blast and the noise of people screaming interrupted the two. Yuu was a bit shaken so he froze in his spot. Shinoa however quickly summoned Shikama doji and picked up Yuu's sword. Handing it to him, she grabbed the boy's hand and ran towards the stairs. At the mouth of the station she halted and tried to see what was going on. By now Yuu had recovered and joined Shinoa. What he saw was truly horrific. All those soldiers , no, corpses lying in bloody pools, some bodies ripped apart , some beheaded .The creatures responsible were most probably the moving masses inside the makeshift base tent. .Yuu was about to rush out , but Shinoa stopped him. Pulling him back , she began hurrying towards the control room they saw earlier. " Oi! Oi! Shinoa! We have to..."Her pace never faltering she replied as she pulled the resisting boy forward. "No we don't. Did you see how many soldiers were up there? 25 of them, Yuu. and all of them dead! We're just two. We can't hold a candle to whatever's up there!"

Yuu stopped resisting and ran alongside her as he realized the situation. "Then what should we do?"

"It probably doesn't know we're here. We'll take advantage of that. We can't run all the way. Our only chance is to take a train out before it comes." Shinoa said as she struggled with the door. Yuu pushed her aside and rammed into the door, breaking it. The girl rushed and and began to check the controls while the raven stood guard. "Alright, now all we need to do is go in the train...and to simply put it, pull a big red lever, come on!". They raced towards the only working train." OK, here we go!" She and Yuu pulled the heavy lever.

"..."

"..."

"WHY ISN'T IT MOVING!?" Shinoa yelled. Yuu sensed the panic in her voice, if there was one thing he'd learned from his escapade from the vampire city it was that hysteria would only get you killed. Trying to calm her down he put his hands on her shoulders. Trying to sound as comforting as possible he said" Shinoa, Take a deep breath and think; was there some other button that needed pushing? We have a little time. Come on, I know you can do this". Shinoa stared at him, and then said " Probably the power unit...it's a green button next to the control panel. ". " Got it ." and with that Yuu jumped out and quickly reached the control room. He pushed the button and from the window he saw the train jerk forward. He rushed out Well that was easy .He was about to board the train when he heard Shinoa shout "YUU! Look out!" He shielded himself just in time. "Vampires" he gritted his teeth, no wonder the soldiers with the Enchanted gears got killed. He was angry with himself, if he'd been up there, no one would have died, if he'd been there these blood suckers would have been toast. Really, it was so easy for him. In a matter of seconds Yuu had dealt with them. But the train was moving fast now. If he didn't hurry he'd be left behind ...and Shinoa would be completely alone and vulnerable. Keeping that in mind he ran with all he had but couldn't reach the train's back rails. He thought he was done for but just then his guardian angel stuck half her body out the last compartment door and extended her hand. Yuu tried to grab it but his hand kept slipping out. With one last powerful jump he took hold of her hand and she pulled him in .The weight of the male's body had been too much and she fell backwards ...taking the orphan down with her. (A\N: I can't help it I love cliches!). Gasping for breath, neither moved .Yuu hadn't even opened his eyes to see what the soft rising and falling thing underneath him was. The female's rather nervous voice reached his ears "Ahm.. Uh ... Yuu?" He opened his eyes and looked up. Shinoa looked back at him in embarrassment. "I was kidding, you know. You don't need to take me up on my offer" she said trying to sound unfazed.. "Huh?" Yuu realized where his body was lying...and his head . It was directly resting on her stomach."Whoa!...Sorry! Sorry..I didn't!.. I.." He jerked up and helped her stand. "Sorry" he said completely red. She coughed uncomfortably. "Well, no need to apologize cherry boy. I know I'm irresistible" All of Yuu's embarrassment suddenly got replaced with annoyance at the mention of him being a virgin. Trying to change the subject he said "Sooooo.. Where we headed?"

"I honestly have no idea. Probably somewhere in the Honshu islands. Before the apocalypse many people preferred to go in this stations trains to visit Mount Fuji"

"So, what now? We find a base and contact Guren?"

"I'm happy you found your brain. Yes there is one on the other side of Fuji.". Yuu ignored the sarcasm. Then as an afterthought she added, " Get some rest. We'll have to climb up the mountain and travel through Aokigahara (A\N:read below)"They both sat down on the floor of the train. Yuu refused to go to sleep saying he wasn't tired. "Well if you aren't going to, I am." And with that she closed her eyes and was asleep in a few seconds. It was almost dark when Guren had given his order . So, it was probably 8 or 9 in the night right now .The train traveled peacefully , not being questioned by the patrolling vampires as the train often moved around here, transporting vampires to Hokkaido . Yuu noticed Shinoa's head jostling around. Sighing he gently placed it on his shoulder. It was an innocent move...until he remembered her words and his heart jackhammered. It was doing that a lot around her nowadays. Frowning he thought to himself *She'll break her neck, I don't want dead weight on my back*. His mind got settled with that explanation. And unconsciously he began to drift off...

Finally! It's done. Oh for those who don't know Aokigahara is the famous dense forest at the base of Mount Fuji famous for the number of suicides and apparently associated with demons.

Sorry for any geographical errors, I just made a makeshift route for them. .Also sorry for typos, grammatical errors and ooc- ness .Please tell me if this is any good .

Oh and expect tons of cliches and fluff ...and slightly perverted stuff but not too much. I feel that's Shinoa's speciality and the thing that fazes Yuu the most . I might go on a hiatus because my device has a few problems right now.

To the people that actually liked Midnight Swim..,...I love you guys! Thank you for the people who read my idiotic writings . I decided to post this when I read Liver mortis...Hinori Lwin inspired me to write in the first place though I'm not as good as her. Well I might post next chapter by Saturday...when I figure out how


	2. That sinking feeling

I was supposed to update on Wednesday but college got in the way because college sucks. Oh well, on with the story, it might be a bit confusing but you'll understand by the end- or next chapter.

CHAPTER 2:

-THAT SINKING FEELING-

Being thrown onto a train wall wasn't the most pleasant way to wake up. The young Hiragi had been woken up in this painful manner, only to have a 16 year old boy ram into her as well. "What's hap-", Another powerful jolt. Again they crashed into a parallel wall .This time however the train became unstable .It was immediately derailed and sent hurtling down the bridge and into the water below.

The two teenagers desperately tried to make sense of what was happening as the train splashed into the dark muddy water .The train began its descent into the depth. The windows of the train had been closed but still water began to trickle in. Yuu felt the cold water seep into his shoes and socks. He couldn't see a thing it was so dark.

And apart from the sound of rushing water there was deafening silence.

" Shinoa?",

He extended his hand trying to find her.

"Here", His hand came in contact with something smooth and rather silky. Probably her hair. She grasped his hand tightly. It was clear that she was rigid with fear. The water came up to slightly above his ankles.

" If we don't get out now it'll be too late to swim to the surface ", he said " We need to open the door.",

"That's useless, the water pressure won't let you. What we need, is to break the windows",

"Alright! One, two -",

"STOP!",

Yuu lowered his katana.

" Take a deep breath first. We've been sinking really fast, so we're probably have to put quite a lot of effort to get to the surface." ,She instructed. "Secondly don't let go of my hand okay, if one of us gets stuck, the other can pull 'em out",

" I'm breaking it then, here we go!", he said

they breathed deeply before the chilly water touched their bodies, gnawing at their faces. Shinoa felt Yuu tug her upwards.

They had been swimming for 4 minutes now. The girl felt light headed, she could hardly hold it in anymore. She felt her consciousness slipping, she only had five more seconds until her breath ran out.

5...4...3...2…...

Her head broke through the surface. She coughed and gasped for air . She saw the shore and swam frantically towards it. Once on land she started to shiver. Then she noticed a tiny detail...she got up and began running all over the strip of land

"YUU!", she yelled

There was no sign of the raven Hyakuya. She kept yelling until her throat went raw . Where was he?. In her disgruntled state her fingers must have slipped from his without her noticing.

What if he was still down there, searching for her?

What if he'd gotten stuck somewhere?

What if he'd drowned already?

No one can stay underwater for that long. If the answer to any of her what-ifs was yes, then ...

Her knees buckled and she collapsed on the ground in shock. No...no..it can't be...Yuu...oh Yuu... As raw emotions and the surreality of the whole situation overwhelmed her, her locked up feelings began to spill out.

She'd always been alone...No one could ever touch the deeper, more vulnerable part of her heart... Yet, that idiot had managed to hit bullseye so easily...When she had begun to feel a warm sensation (that she refused to acknowledge)whenever he smiled at her, she never knew and now she never would...

.*trickle* the dam broke and her tears dropped down on the wet ground . She began to hiccup uncontrollably.

In her hysteria she heard a deep voice call out to her. Vampires? .She didn't move, it was all too much for her . Again the voice rang in her ears.

"Oh for God's sake! Turn around and stop ignoring me!",

She forced herself to stand up and turn to look at the annoying vampire...she blinked...

...the annoying vampire...with green eyes...and raven hair...

She almost ran towards him.

"Why were you-" ,he began

*CRACK*

Shinoa slapped him straight across the face.

"You jerk!", she glared at him.

Cupping his red cheek he said "What was that for!?"

He got a very unexpected reply.

Shinoa almost knocked him over when she gave him a bear hug .Her face was buried in his chest. He felt something warm soak his cold , wet uniform.

"Shinoa?",

And then Yuu heard her muffled sobs and the incoherent words said into his shirt, her warm breath tickled him slightly . The girl rarely showed vulnerability, let alone in front of him, so it was obvious that he was unsure of what to do.

She obviously needed comfort and reassurance so he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back .Although he was slightly embarrassed, it wasn't entirely uncomfortable and quite frankly, he could use the warmth.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours. After reassuring herself for the hundredth time that the boy embracing her was not a figment of her imagination, Shinoa slowly came to her senses but she didn't let go of Yuu . She wanted to stay there under the stars with him forever. But that was a luxury she knew she didn't have.

She tried to gently push herself away from him but found herself restrained by his arms .Yuu had been quite for a long time now. She looked up at him .He looked down at her, relieved. " Are you okay?",he said. The Hiragi nodded.

"Good, then let's go build a fire or something, I'm freezing",

" Wait, exactly what had happened back there? Did a four horseman of john knock us over?", she inquired.

"Nah" ,he replied "I had ended up on the other side of the beach, so, I got a full view of the broken bridge",

" Oh", Awkward silence. Yuu's hands were still laced behind her back. And both of them were aware of it.

"Yuu, I know it's really hard to let a pretty girl out of your arms but it's getting difficult for me to look at you", she said trying to ease the uncomfortable situation.

The boy jumped a mile away from her. It wasn't fair. She was the one who attacked him with a hug in the first place!. How come he was the only one getting humiliated?. Wait, why did she hug him anyways?.Finally finding some good blackmail material, he was about to point it out to her. That is, until he saw the weakness and tears still glistening in her eyes . *Maybe later *he thought.

" Yosh! Let's go before I get hypothermia ", he said.

" Ooh, Yuu-chan knows big words",

"Shut up",

After a second of hesitation,he reached out and interlocked his fingers with hers and began running towards the city.

" Yuu?" , she said confused .

He turned his head and grinned at her.

"If I let go of you again, you're going to get yourself killed. Seriously, what if it had been a blood sucker instead of me?",he said.

Shinoa was stunned. But then she sighed and gave him an adorable , flushed smile.

" Yeah ",

Authors Note:

I'm so unhappy with this. But I had no choice. I can't even type up a chapter for the next one or two weeks because our family is going to go hiking in a dense forest, surrounded by mountains. Maybe I can get some more inspiration .Okay replies then,

DS2 dragon slayer:

Thank you! I really love Yuunoa as well. There just isn't enough fics.

Guest:

Hentai? Really? I thought this was pretty toned down , maybe the" passionate love "part? If so, I want to say that I wrote it 'cos Shinoa seemed to like that word a lot in episode 3 but thank you for reading.

XXnyxXx:

I'm glad you like it .You told me to update, so I updated.

Hinori Lwin:

I was slightly giddy when I read your review. Thank you so much. I really meant it when I said you inspired me. Quite frankly I think you're English is pretty good. Hang in there, don't stress too much. Who's gonna write more Yuunoa fics for me to read if you're burned out:-)

Cococoop:

I was so happy. Yours was the first long review I got. You're soo sweet for writing such a long one and correcting my mistakes. Unfortunately I'm slightly illiterate when it comes to grammar. But I'm happy you think it's cute.

Remonalin:

I hope this was worth your time?

Yuunoa:

I'm happy that you do.

Thanks to all the people who followed and favorited this fic.

Any suggestions to make it better would be nice.

NEXT CHAPTER :

THE IMMORTAL DEAD


	3. The immortal dead and a ' 'SAYORAN'

A/N; Lots of dialogue. A bit of colorful language. It is shorter than I'd like and two days late .This chapter has a lot of unanswered questions and they will be answered in the next chapter .I wanted to explain everything in this chapter but I am so tired from the five hour drive home. Encouragements and suggestions are appreciated. Thank you everyone.

Oh my God! I checked if this got updated and to my horror half the story was missing. So I had to do it again. Sorry .

CHAPTER 3:

THE IMMORTAL DEAD AND A ' SAYORAN''.

Shinoa stared at the sky. It was maybe one or two in the morning. The moon was still the only light source. The stars were glittering a bit too much for her that night. It would have been romantic, had they not been living in an apocalyptic world with the threat of death and hypothermia breathing down their necks. Yuu was whispering something to her but she only was half into it .. Her speech was neither out of character nor fazed , just automatic. However inside she felt a deep humiliation. She was a Hiragi and yet she had shown vulnerability and hints of fondness, if not love. She grimaced. Her father and brothers would have spat out of disgust .She closed her eyes letting her mind run wild with thoughts of a normal world where they could have been alone like this. Where they would sit down by a campfire, all warm and cozy and Yuu would wrap his arms around her out of love and not just to comfort her,he'd smile at her and then he'd lean down and then...

She snapped her eyes open. She mentally slapped herself and forced all her bursting emotions down with all her might. Shinoa scoffed, she'd sooner imagine Guren wearing a frilly pink dress and dancing to Twinkle twinkle little star' then imagine them both together .She was snapped out of her thoughts by the raven haired male. She sighed, slightly irritated, he was being uncharacteristically talkative that night.

"Oi,Hiragi! Don't ignore me during an argument",

"Huh? I'm sorry what did you say?",she said trying to pay attention.

"I said,We have got to keep moving!",

"Yuuichiro Hyakuya, I'm cold,wet and tired .We stop for now."

They had been arguing like that for quite sometime ( or at least Yuu was trying to). Arguing over a wide range of things like whether Kimizuki's hair was naturally pink or he just was one of those ' feminine souls trapped in a telephone pole body ', to whether they should stop for the night. Anything, really, to fill up the awkward silence .And to ignore the fact that their clasped hands made the boy feel a little too warm.

"Come on!, You're the one who said we should light a fire", Shinoa said.

"I don't want to spend a second more with you than I have to.",Yuu replied. *Because, the uncontrollable beating of my heart is driving me crazy*he thought .The girl halted.

Although Shinoa had never been the cute,sensitive type ,this statement (and because of the earlier emotional swing) she felt oddly hurt and angry. She suddenly didn't know why her mind would be polluted by such an insensitive, revenge crazy freak.

Everyone knows better than to be a jerk to a woman who'd just cried over you. It's like being told ' Congratulations! Your kidney donation saved your husband. Unfortunately, he wants a divorce ',. Frustrating and Heartbreaking.

She tore her hand from his, despite every sentimental part of her not wanting to. Yuu turned towards her, confused. His words had never bothered her before, it was just the way their weird relationship worked. He'd be stubborn and Shinoa after a moment of silence would succumb to his wishes,she had never been cold to him, so, why now?. He strained his mind and realized that his tsundere side must have chosen the wrong time to be a bastard. "Uhm...",he said "I'm...uh...sorry",he apologized.

Shinoa tried to calm herself. No Hiragi can ever be less then a proud, unshakeable,sadist and unfortunately she was a Hiragi who needed to uphold the reputation, however she still wished that she had that one quality she did not possess. He reached out for her hand again but the girl wrapped both arms around her body , denying him the warmth he had suddenly begun to miss.

She narrowed her eyes and refused to respond, in fear of revealing her inner turmoil. The Hyakuya thinking that she was just shaken up and that everything was fine continued reluctantly onward, feeling colder then ever.

He coughed and sped up his pace .He could just make out the city silhouettes. Excited, he turned to Shinoa ...but didn't find her anywhere. He twisted and looked around, alarmed.

There! He saw the outline of the short girl, near the city gates.

He ran towards her, worry replaced with anger. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him."Shin- wait, who the hell are you?!", he inquired .

He looked at its features. Pointed ears, sharp eyes, long canines. "Vampire", he grinned and unsheathed his katana.

"How dare you pretend to be Shinoa!",

"Who's Shinoa?",The next thing it new, it got stabbed in the gut by some lunatic, obsessed with someone named Shinoa.

Yuu smiled triumphantly, waiting for the filthy blood sucker to turn into a pile of ash. The curse would take affect in a matter of milliseconds.

Unfortunately, it never did.

"Huh?", he blinked. He pulled back and stabbed again. Nothing."Is this some kind of joke?",he said shaking his head in disbelief.

It chose to comment then"That should be my line, Human",

It suddenly hissed and pounced. Yuu barely dodged the attack.

"You'd better run", Ashuramaru said.

Wait, Ashuramaru?.

His mind buzzed with confusion ,however, he decided to question later. He ran back the way he came, looking for the ashen haired girl. "Shinoa!", he yelled. The creature behind him, waltzed leisurely in pursuit.

The girl in question had not moved an inch from where she had stopped. She was actually being girly and stubborn for once. He quickly grasped her hand and tried to run off with her, but the Hiragi refused to budge.

"Shinoa, come on! We have to go!",

She didn't acknowledge the urgency in his voice. The vampire like thing got closer.

He was getting desperate, he needed to find a way to take her with him. After all, he couldn't just leave her and risk another 'Mika'.

"No!, I am freezing, I can't take another ste- Whoa! What are you-? Aaahhhh!", she cried out as Yuu bent down and threw her over his shoulder.

"Yuu-San! Don't you think you're over reacting?",

no answer.

"Ok! I get it I'll come! I didn't think you liked me this much",

he still didn't put her down and hurried towards an abandoned bus station, in an effort to lose their pursuer.

"I know you can't resist the urge but I am so not in the mood to be kidnapped!", she yelled as she began pounding away at his back.

Yuu groaned as he searched for a place to hide. Typical Shinoa. Even when being ' kidnapped ' she found ways to be a smartass.

Finding the bathroom stalls suitable, he rushed in and closed the door. He finally put the girl down but she continued to be difficult.

Yuu (whispering): "Shinoa, sit on the seat and lift your legs",

Shinoa (suspiciously and very loudly): "Why? Don't tell me you got turned on",

Yuu (irritated and losing patience): "Oh shut up!",

Swallowing his embarrassment , he sat on the closed toilet seat and forced her to sit between his legs. He then lifted his legs and then hers (by force) and clamped her mouth shut with his free hand, using the other to stop her struggling.

Shinoa felt feverishly hot. What was he thinking? He was being too weird, too out of character...too close. Her heart thumped. For all her cockiness, she wasn't prepared for something like this. She forced his hand away from her mouth. "Y-Yuu?"her breathing ragged. He clamped it again. "Shhh!", he whispered near her ear. She shivered. Her breathing ragged further.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours. One more second and both teenagers would die of embarrassment and a heart attack. Finally, they heard the click-clack of shoes against the tiled floor. Yuu held his breath. Shinoa got further confused by his actions. He saw a pair of feet stop in front of their stall. The knob began to turn. The boy tightened his hold around the girl and feared the worst .The door creaked open.

"AAAAAAHHHH! Oh my God! Oh sweet mother of my children!",

The teenagers blinked. They stared at the twenty something man who'd just screamed. He clutched at his chest and tried to calm down. "Whew! That was scary", he said.

"You're not a vampire or whatever", Yuu said

"No, I am not a vampire or whatever, I am a Sayoran", the man replied.

Shinoa waved "Hi, Sayoran", Yuu's hold had loosened in disbelief .The raven was angry. To think he was hiding from a ' Sayoran'. He immediately shot his questions at him.

."What was that thing out there? Why didn't it die? Why-",

"Patience grasshopper .How rude of you to cut to the chase and not ask how I'm doing",

Yui stared flabbergasted " What am I supposed to say ' the vampires are attacking, people are dying, whole world's gone to hell but hey how are you?",

"I'm great. Thanks for asking.",

They gave him a weirded out stare.

"By the way, was I interrupting something?. That's a pretty intimate position",

They immediately remembered the uncomfortable lack of distance between them . Yuu let go of Shinoa and she pushed herself away from him, both blushing quite furiously. This was followed by a simultaneous "NO!".

Sayoran chuckled "No need to be nervous. I'll keep it a secret",

"No, it-",

He silenced them both by holding up his hand. He was suddenly serious.

"You shouldn't be out at night. You want to get eaten?",

Curiosity took over them both.

Shinoa asked" What do you mean?",

"Well, newbie, at night demons come out from Aokigahara. You're safe in the day and indoors at night. For some reason they don't come in"

" But why didn't it die when-",

The brunette man interrupted Yuu again." I'll explain later. For now, let's get you dried and warm, naughty little lovebirds",

Yuu answered for them both.

"WE WERE DOING NOTHING, YOU INTERRUPTING BASTARD!".


	4. Something strange

A/N: Okay warning: lots of dialogue + explanation . Think of it as the calm before the storm . A bit more detail to things because Yuu is slowly developing and sorting out his feelings for Shinoa . I'm sorry for the short and ridiculous chapter . I've been sick for one and a half week and my mind was numb with painkillers so, this is all I could pump out .

I think some misunderstood . Yuu addressed Sayoran as a thing or the way you'd address some new unknown creature and he replied in the same sense . Oh, and he will be weirder in this chapter and I will explain his behavior in later chapters . Okay?

I have something very important to say at the end . At least to the ones who want to continue reading .

"So she's not your girlfriend? ", he whispered .

"For the last time , no .",

"So, she's open ?",

"I guess .", he felt uncomfortable answering .

"Okay then .",

"Why ask?",

This had been the absurd conversation between the two males but that was over as soon as the topic of their discussion asked what were they whispering about .

Right now ,Shinoa and Yuu sat in the corner of the passengers lounge. Both of them still shivering , despite the small electric heater Sayoran had turned on .

At first Yuu had been reluctant to be in close proximity to the girl, he was tired of being embarrassed and his heart was tired of beating so fast. He tried his best to avoid her and sat in the farthest corner but as luck would have it, Shinoa was also thinking the same thing and both ended up being close enough to feel the heat radiate from the other's body .

They had introduced themselves and their situation to the red head . He told them his full name ; Aki Sayoran .They were surprised to know that he was just 18 years old . As Aki lead them to the lounge the conversation (which Yuu refused to ponder upon ) played out . Soon after, all three were sitting quietly . Sayoran had his eyes trained on the only female in the room . Shinoa continued to look at the glowing red in the heater , the stare gone unnoticed .

Yuu normally wouldn't even bother with something like this but right then, he felt oddly irritated . In order to find what was so interesting on her face, he stared at her too .

He had to admit it . She looked...a bit different than usual ... ...a good different . Her wet hair was loose , the ribbon lost in the lake probably . Her half lidded eyes reflected the bright red . They resembled rubies . He couldn't help but think that the color was attractive .

*Do electric heaters act like beauty potions or something? *

he thought .

He was busy admiring the twin set of crimson jewels , when Shinoa lifted her gaze forcing the both of them to turn away .

He was frustrated . What was wrong with him? Thinking about such unimportant details when he should be worrying about getting back on track . He distracted himself , hoping to think about something else .

Unfortunately all he could think of, was how deafening the silence was . It made Yuu think of the way graveyards and the dead were silent .

Trying to rid himself of these thoughts as well, he observed his surroundings . Not a single crack nor wild plants nor fungus adorned the walls .Unlike the many buildings that had basically become mini rainforests harboring an appreciable diversity of wildlife .

And it had electricity .

It was barely enough to power the electric heater and the tube lights above . But even so, it was a shock in itself . Only the most important bases of the Japanese Imperial army had that . It was strangely...well, it was too ... ...how should he put it?...average, Unharmed, spotless, in a word; normal . But in that twisted world the ordinary was extraordinary .

And he didn't like it one bit.

This disturbed him very much .Which led him to the other things that disturbed him very much. He wanted the hooligan ( he didn't like him for some reason ) to shed some light on his confusion . *And stop staring at Shinoa* a small voice said in his mind . He banished it immediately . The orphan focused on the questions in his mind , and whether Sayoran would answer them without him asking another time .

But he didn't .

Turning towards the grinning idiot in front of him . He waited patiently...for half a minute . Reaching the end of his (very short) limit he stood up .

" That's it , you bastard! . Stop messing around and answer me, just what the hell is happening here? And why doesn't the Moon demon company know?", he said .

His green eyes threatening enough to make anyone feel a shiver run up their spine . Shinoa shot him a disapproving look.

"Yuu-San, that was really impolite. You should-",

The boy interrupted her .

"Shinoa! If you're not going to do your job and do something about this then I have to . And I am not willing to waste time anymore. Everyone will be searching for us . And I can't even imagine how much Yoichi must have cried .", he said , bluntly .

If she hadn't had time to calm down from the emotional stress, this could have turned into a huge dramatical scene . But fortunately she had, so instead, she just looked apologetically at the blue eyed man in front of her .

Sayoran simply smiled nonchalantly and said"Oh but they do know. They send people all the time . In fact, I am also part of the Vampire extermination unit . See? ",

He stood up and summoned a large Axe from a burst of black flames . Yuu grunted, reluctantly convinced. His weapon disappeared into nothing as he sat down again.

"Your not - girlfriend looks intelligent . She must know something about the situation here for sure . ", He put emphasis on ' not - girlfriend '. What vague feeling this stirred in Yuu, he didn't want to know . Or acknowledge for that matter .

Shinoa racked her brain and after a while her crimson eyes lit up as she remembered Guren talking about it once.

"Ah yes, I heard some abnormal monstrosity was prancing around in Gotemba . Killed lots of soldiers . Even the vampires don't go near the place . Same with all the other five cities around Fuji .",

" My dear Shinoa-chan . I knew you were more intelligent than the uncivilized ruffian . But unfortunately, that is only half of the story .",

Sayoran nodded approvingly and then ,strangely, directed a sly smirk towards the younger male. Yuu's uneasiness increased. And not just because of the smirk or the insult but also because of the way he addressed the girl beside him .

He called her ' my dear Shinoa - chan ' as if they were close enough for him to call her by name . As if he had the right .And that suffix?. Only Shinya called her that and he solely allowed it because he was her older (albeit adopted but still ) brother .

And yet this man,had the gall to call her that . As if she belonged to him . As if she were his . *But she isn't* he wanted to say *because she is...*

"Yours ?", It was Ashuramaru .

His train of thought stopped short. His face going red .

*No!, no ! no !no ! ,s-she belongs to no one . Definitely not me * he denied it again and again . *Besides what makes you think I want her ?*.

" Oh?, but you don't like the idea of her being someone else's either . ",

*I ...I...* he stammered out . It was difficult for him to think up a reason to explain himself .

* Y-your misunderstanding . He ... he's just creepy . And...uh ... and as a comrade I don't like the idea of someone creepy being over friendly with my friend.*

"Right, and I'm a monkey",

*Shut up ! , and why are you talking in the first place? Usually it's in my sleep and it's mostly about power. *

"Well, I think that it's because you're near a demon's domain",

*What do-*

"Oh look you're ' friend ' calls.",

He became suddenly aware of a hand tapping his shoulder . Just as he turned his head , a finger poked his lips making him jolt and topple sideways .

"Ahh!, Shinoa what were you doing?! .", he demanded as he got up and tried to gather his composure .

He attempted to act as if it didn't bother him but his rose colored face said otherwise .

Shinoa smirked .

" I didn't intend to do that at all . You were the one who turned his head when I tried to poke your face . ",

Yuu glared at her, unconvinced . With Shinoa you could never be sure ."Anyway ,Sayoran-Sama asked you a question. ",

" Huh?...uh...uhm...the answer to your question is...uh..Guren ?",

Sayoran laughed . Yuu was mortified .Shinoa sighed .

"Sayoran-sama asked if you knew anything about Aokigahara",

Yuu looked like he wanted to bash his skull . He heard a distant crackle and then the drops of rain falling on the roof .The light in the room dimmed .

Sayoran decided to spare him and continued.

"I assume that you do not . Aokigahara.", he paused for effect "Aokigahara, the forest associated with suicide, is the home of the many uncursed demons who were once humans . A few once vampires live there too .",

The light went out . Shinoa bit her lip. Another crackle as lightning briefly illuminated the room .

"Like Mahiru", Shinoa whispered.

Sayoran stated one fact after the other , as the light slowly came back on.

" As you know, demons are marvelous shape shifters . Huge posers . They don't care if someone is a vampire or human they just trick both into being dinner. They can't be killed by cursed gears . ",

"Why not? .", Yuu asked .

"Because they're already dead . They have to be chained by curses into a weapon or a living body or some other medium, in order to do that . ", he answered

Shinoa decided to pipe in "Yeah, If my memory serves me right, you'd have to draw a huge curse circle , lure them in ,and keep them there without getting ripped to shreds until the curse starts working .",

Outside the rain intensified . Shinoa felt a drop fall on her. Must be a crack in the roof.

" Something like that . Oh yes, they won't go very far from Aokigahara . Even if they wanted to they can't . We destroyed the bridge, just in case . And lastly they cannot enter a room that has a charm or spell to ward off evil . Each room needs a separate one .",

The teenagers digested the new information . Yuu suddenly took note of a detail .*But you said you didn't know why they wouldn't enter * he thought suspiciously .

Okay , agreed, he was never one to pay attention to the small things but he admitted that maybe his mind was a little eager to get hold of any reason to chop Sayoran's head off . A little .

Shinoa shook slightly , obviously frightened of some past, resurfaced memory . Sayoran looked like he was about to reach out to comfort her .

He wasn't being possessive , alright ? . Yuu just happened to beat him to it when he placed his hand over her own, intertwining his fingers with hers . She turned to him .

And for her, just for her,he smiled softly .

"Relax, I'll always be right beside you , as long as I'm alive nothing can harm a hair on your head . Promise .",

The Hiragi was confused . Why was he suddenly so considerate? And to her,no less . Alright, it was understandable when she was crying . But why now? .

People got rightfully scared all the time in this apocalyptic age . And Yuu always responded in a harsh manner . Maybe he hit his head ?

In the end she just accepted it . She nodded and a genuine , grateful smile graced her face.

"I'll hold you to that .",

Suddenly she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen . He realized that his favorite color was now a gorgeous chocolatey crimson . He struggled to think up something cool to say, to make up for the rather cliche speech he gave .

Unfortunately the thorn in his side coughed before he could . He really wanted to punch the guy's lights out there and then .

"Shinoa-chan, would you like a change of clothes? We have a few in the shops for the tourists.", Sayoran said . Then as an afterthought he said "and maybe Hyakiko-San would like some as well",

"It's Hyakuya, you twit ",

He just waved him off . The nerve of some people .

Shinoa tore her gaze from the raven and directed a smile towards Sayoran . Yuu really hated him now .

"Yes, please.", she said .The 18 year old stood up .

"Come with me then", he said he held out his hand . The violet haired girl was about to stand up as well , when the Hyakuya abruptly pulled her back . His hold tightening .

"I want to talk to her", the teenager said ,his voice dripping venom . "Alone", he dragged her to another corner of the lounge .

"Are you insane? . You can't just go with some random idiot .", he whispered .

"There's a random idiot talking to me right now .",she teased .

"Quit messing around!",

" Excuse me, I have Shi-Chan . I'll be fine .",

"Really?, says the shorty who was soaking my shirt with tears, just a few moments ago .", he scoffed .

Her hair covered her eyes as she smiled maliciously at him .

" Shorty? ",

Yuu cursed as he stared at the heater . He touched the new injuries on his face and winced .

"Change in there , dear . ", he heard Sayoran's voice echo across the empty station . He had led her to the room . Yuu had seen them disappear round the corner .

He wanted to go to ensure his comrade's safety but Sayoran said he'd be back as soon as he showed her the way to the solitary trying room . As if he'd believe him . But then, Shinoa was still pissed off at him . So, he stayed where he was .

He closed his eyes . He was so tired, so hungry . He'd ask Shinoa for some rations . He sighed . Nothing like soggy bread at two in the morning .

He brought his hand to his lips, where Shinoa had touched him . He was horrified as he felt his mouth stretch into a goofy, uncontrollable smile at the memory . This new sensation in his heart both excited and scared him . He wasn't sure if he wanted it . Being giddy wasn't really his style .

A sudden cold chill had made him open his eyes to darkness . He wasn't worried about that . The damned light wouldn't stay still anyways .The electric heater had also shut down . He called out to Sayoran .

"Really long time you're taking .",

No answer .

"Hey! you better not be doing something perverted! .",

Only the sound of lightning reached his ears .

Now he was worried . He unsheathed his weapon . He tried walking up to the room but he knocked his knee on something . Real hard . He rubbed his injured knee . He tried to ask Ashuramaru if he could sense something was wrong . But he was silent .

Yuu gave up and crawled his way to where his comrade was . He whispered "Sayoran? .", Where the hell was the idiot ?

He hesitated to open the door . She could still be changing . But then it was dark so , he decided to just suck it up . He opened the door .

"Shinoa ?",

Just then the lights came on . He closed his eyes tightly .

"Sorry!", he exclaimed .

...

...

...

Yuu frowned . No scream . No flying shoe . Not a single word .

He prepared himself as he slowly opened his eyes . He'd deal with being called a pervert later . All that mattered right now was Shinoa .

He gasped.

The room was empty . He looked back into the hallway . Nothing .

He dashed back to the lounge and despaired . There was no one . Whatever had happened, he decided Aki was at fault .

" If he did something to her...if he touched a single hair on her head...I'll kill him...I'll kill him .", he swore to himself .

He searched frantically . Any trace, any clue, even her teasing voice saying "Ha! Fooled you, Yuu-San is such a worry wart .", would have consoled him . Just as long as it were hers .

When the light blinked and then went out completely it didn't turn back on .

Leaving the boy in the cold darkness .

He was about to call her name another time when, a sudden ,loud sound hurt his ears and made his eyes widen...

...

...

...

It was the piercing sound of a girl screaming in pain .

A\N:

I wasn't going to end it here, originally . Okay I need to ask ; Do I get rid of Sayoran or continue with a jealous Yuu? .

I have both scenarios in my mind . But I'm not the one reading so I wanted to ask the one who is reading right now . Please, voice your opinion before Monday because then I have to start the new chapter . If no one answers I'll go with the one my younger sister likes .

Skip the rest if you want .

Sorry for my rather childish writing . I am a 16 year old who refuses to grow up .

Well thank you my readers . I really want to blab some more but mom is gonna kick the computer out of the house . As always reviews are very much loved . Thank you


	5. Heat lightning

A\N; I warn you, dear reader , that this chapter demands to be read with a little bit of attention . It is confusing if you do not put the pieces of the puzzle together carefully . If you have any confusion still feel free to ask, my friend . Alright , on with the emotional drama !;

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-...-

-...-

-...-

Yuu crawled as fast as he could towards the source of the noise . Damn him . Damn that Sayoran . He had reduced the Hyakuya to nothing but a desperate crawling insect . He couldn't see anything . He couldn't hear anything . Only one sound reached his ears . The howls filled with agony .

And it terrified him .

The screaming did not stop . Not after a few seconds . Not after a minute nor two but on and on until he couldn't help but think how could someone suffer so much and not die .

Die . The word rang in his head .

He was panicking now and his thoughts didn't make sense anymore . Screams generally have that effect on people . And he was no exception . The darkness made it worse .

She would be by herself ,in the dark , with someone he clearly did not trust . He wanted to bash his head on a wall. How could he have let her go with him ? . He felt a strange force exerting pressure on his heart , his lungs, his head, everywhere . He was panting even though he had only gone through a small distance .

His own desire for solitude seemed no longer attractive . Usually, her presence annoyed him and recently it had become uncomfortable . It forced him to ignore and avoid her as much as possible . In the recent events of the day, he had been left with no choice but to face her . The awkwardness had been excruciating for him .He remembered with shame now, that he'd wished she'd just go away .

*I take it back . I didn't mean it Please, just let me reach her in time .*

At that moment, he would have done anything to have Shinoa by his side .

Judging from the screams, there must have been considerable damage to her body . She might be nearly ... He did his best to keep himself from giving in to despair .

The noise suddenly became muffled . As if someone had tried to stifle it with a hand . And then it stopped abruptly .

Silence enveloped him . It was even worse than the screaming , because it left him completely useless . He could never hope to find anyone without his sight or hearing .

Right now it didn't matter how many vampires he'd killed . It didn't matter if he had a demon's power and it certainly didn't matter how much he had trained . None of it could help him save her now .

It took every ounce of his mental strength to not admit defeat . He kept on trying to encourage himself to continue .He wouldn't give up . He'd keep on going until there was nothing left . He had enough regrets already and he wasn't going to add Shinoa as one of them .

Due to his mental turmoil, he didn't hear it at first . Neither did he hear the second time . The third time ,just as lightning struck again , however ,he turned around , annoyed at the disturbance of his pep talk .

"What is it?! Can't you see I'm- ", he stopped short .

The next words that came out were slow and disbelieving .

" How ?, ...…...What's happening- ...?",

\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-...-

-...-

-...-

"...Shinoa-chan?",

" Y-yes?", she hadn't been listening to his ramblings at all . She was too busy trying to choose something that would make it easier for her to run or fight in .

There were lots of dresses , super short ones, form fitting tight ones, slit long ones , see through ones , ones that barely covered midriffs. Her eye twitched .

In short, they were all slutty .

The last thing she needed was her clothes to reveal too much or rip and end up having to chose to either protect her dignity or her life . One thing would have to be sacrificed . And frankly, she valued both .

"Do you like anything?", Aki Sayoran asked . He tried to place a hand on her shoulder but she skidded away from him . She wasn't one to allow just anyone to touch her . Especially someone she just met .

" Um...No. Maybe something I can run easily in ", she said " And a dress that doesn't make me look like a prostitute?",

Sayoran laughed as if she hadn't just distanced herself from him . "Alright, there's another shop too . But it's a little far . Wanna' go ?",

" Yeah, just let me tell Yuu -",

His demeanor switched from flirty to unpleased .

"We'll be back in three minutes .", he said annoyed .

"But the big baby will throw a huge tantrum . ",

" Then let him . He isn't your husband or boyfriend that he has the right to keep tabs on everything concerning you .", he pressed . A pretty crimson dusted her face .

"Besides, he looks like the lone wolf type, he wouldn't care about where his comrades are until they're almost dead or in danger .",

She didn't reply . It was a bitter truth and she knew it . Her usually calm demeanor was getting unstable again .She waited for her voice to steady before she said slowly,

"I ...guess you're right . Lead the way, playboy .",

Aki smiled .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\

" Shinoa? ", Yuu said

" Yes?",

He saw her being engulfed in darkness as the illumination of the lightning disappeared . He saw a glimpse of some thin trees being knocked down , the winds must be brutal . The little droplets of rain covered the tiny window she was standing next to . He quickly stood up and made his way toward her .

The damned tube light finally flickered on . It had barely been able to provide enough light to make out the objects in the room .

He braced himself for blood and gore . A gasp escaped his mouth .

She looked ...

...

...fine . There was no blood, no gashing wound or even a scratch . In fact , she looked better then ever . She smirked at him with the enthusiasm of a child who had just pulled a really good prank .

His worry dissipated rapidly . Instead anger filled up inside him . He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently .

"What the hell Shinoa !? . Are you insane? Where were you and where's the bastard ?! ", he was almost shouting . How dare she play around with him ?. Making him sick with worry and then appearing out of nowhere, smiling . And that Sayoran- ... ...

Suddenly he stopped , a frown appeared on his face .

" That bastard . Did he do anything ? Are you hurt ? ",he said trying to check her for injuries "More importantly, why were you screaming ?",

"That? .", she looked a bit startled by the question ." Uhm... ", .

She was refusing to look at him when she said "My...hand?...ah yes! My hand! I broke my hand . It was dark and I fell over something .",

Shinoa gave him another smile as she used her left hand to lift a lifeless one, dangling from it's socket like a pendulum . It disgusted him slightly . Yuu would have hit her on the head if she weren't a girl .

" Let me say this again; are you fucking insane?! .I heard you scream like there was no tomorrow just a few minutes ago . Why are you Miss Sunshine when you have a broken hand ?! .",

He gently clasped the damaged body part . He couldn't help it . He really liked her warm, small hands . It seemed so soft and fragile in his large ,rough ones . Lately , Yuu wasn't leaving any chance to hold on to them .

Guilt seeped in as his anger diverted from Shinoa to himself . Here she was trying her best not to worry him and all he did was yell at her . He must be the king of insensitive jerks . The thought made him wince .

"Oh...it...it's nothing, really . I'll deal with it later . It'll just waste more of your time . ", she said mentioning his earlier words . Yuu felt another two tons of remorse hit him .

"Come on, Sayoran-sama is waiting in the west hallway .",

Pain was now evident in her features . And he noticed a few unshed tears in her eyes that hadn't been there before .

He frowned . She shouldn't be like this . She shouldn't be in pain or shed a single tear , as long as he was still alive . At least until he was dead and could no longer keep his promise to her .

"No!, we don't go until I fix that .", he said .

He touched her face as an attempt to comfort her . When he was younger he'd seen countless soldiers do the same thing for their sobbing lovers as they left for some other dangerous extermination . So, he felt safe with this gesture .

"You don't have to be in pain for me . My time can go to hell, if it means that you suffer any more than you have to .",

"Oh, you really do care about me don't you, you green eyed tsundere .", she teased halfheartedly .

Yuuichirou frowned but played along nevertheless . " You are such a nightmare .",

"A nightmare you are unwilling to wake up from .",

He felt heat rush up his face . The orphan turned around sharply . "Okay, let's find something to - .",

When he felt the sudden searing pain , he tried to pass it off as a figment of his imagination . But lady luck is a b**ch and she didn't like him very much .

The splash of warm, viscous liquid against the cold floor was undeniable .The splattered blood was enough horrifying proof . He slowly reached up to his left arm where the steady stream of blood now originated and he felt the sharp corner of metal poking out of his arm . It had only been a light tap but even so, it had piereced through and from the way the shape was it felt like ...

...it felt like it was the blade of a scythe .

/ / / / / / /

-...-

-...-

-...-

She took the only comfortable looking dress and went in to change . She looked at her reflection in the wall mirror .

*He wouldn't care about where his comrades are until they're almost dead*.

It swam around in her head .The play boy was right; Yuu didn't feel obliged to bother with his comrades or friends until they were threathened .

Made her think , whether he actually even cared or if he was just taking it as some responsibilty forced on him by the laws of humanity .

She was snapped out of her reverie when she heard Aki say "Oh, Hyakiko-San ! . What ? Oh ! . She's in there .",

Speak of the devil and here he was .

A small knock . Lightning resounded followed by large bursts of thunder . With each boom the light dimmed but then retained it's strength .

"Come in .", she had changed already .

"Shinoa, I want to talk to you .", He slipped inside .

"Fire away .",

He closed the door behind him and sat on a small chair inside the room .

"We need to ditch that guy and reach somewhere safe ,soon .",

He spoke urgently . "If we don't hurry to - .",

"Not this again! . We need help and- .", her words hitched in her throat . Yuu had stood up and slammed her onto the adjacent wall in the blink of an eye . He was clearly furious .

"We . Go . Somewhere . Safe . Now .",

He was almost spitting out each word with spine chilling force . His warm hands were icy and his grip was like iron . She couldn't wrench herself away , she knew he could easily surpass her small strength .

But she was a Hiragi and a Hiragi goes down with all their pride and satisfaction of at least putting up a fight .

Shinoa continued her futile attempts but it only added fuel to the fire . He shook her roughly . She thought her neck would break . She couldn't even yell at him to stop .

Then he suddenly let go . Thank God .

This wasn't like him at all .His expression was very soft and tender now . Talk about serious mood swings .

"Maybe I'm being too insensitive .",

"Maybe?! ", she said . He ignored her .

He took a step nearer so that she had to crane her neck to look at him . The distance between them was too less for comfort .

"Um... Yuu-San ?", The sense of security she felt around him was almost gone .

When he placed his hands on her waist she couldn't stop herself from giving out a small yelp .

The boy hoisted her up effortlessly and gently , to bring her to eye level . His face dangerously close , eyes half lidded .

"Y-Yuu? What...why are you doing this ?",

This was wrong . She was supposed to be the one making him feel awkward not the other way around .

" Why? that's easy . Its because you're too short for me to look you in the eye ,Shinoa -chan . ",

He blew the few strands of her bangs hanging in her eyes . After which he placed his forehead against hers, eyes closed .

"Aa...I...I...", Forget putting up a fight , she couldn't even form a single , coherent sentence .

Her heart was working overtime . Her face would explode if it had to bear any more heat . She was sweating bullets . And all the time two questions occupied her mind .

1)What the hell happened to that tactless, tsundere, cherry boy?.

And

2) What is this, a shoujo love comedy?

"You...you're not ... Yuu.", she said uncertainly .

Shinoa wanted to kick herself for saying that . Who else could it be but Yuu ? . She must be losing her marbles .

"Oh? why not? ",

" Well ,for one thing ...y-you called me... Shinoa-chan .", she whispered .

He tilted his head backwards . Yuu had a strange look on his face .

" Really ?", he sounded amused ."No use pretending then .",

Fear invaded her as the light slowly went out and the beautiful face she knew was twisted with malice .

"Aw, you noticed so quickly . I sure was in the mind for playing around some more .",

A whimper left her as darkness swallowed them both . In between the flashes of thunder and lightning , she heard him say ;

"Oh well, let's begin now ,shall we ? ",

She felt something tear into her neck and almost shred her arm .

She screamed .

/ / / / / / /

-...-

-...-

-...-

Yuu turned around . It wasn't a scythe but an absurdly long Axe embedded in his arm .

"Sucker .", a voice that wasn't Shinoa's said .

He slowly turned his head . That face was hers but ...it wasn't hers . The expression was one she'd never make . At least not at him . Detaching himself had been excruciating as he stood an appreciable distance from it now .

" W-Why ...?",

" Because I'm hungry of course .",

The face twisted . First into the one that belonged to Sayoran and then of the vampire - demon thing he'd seen outside .

If this wasn't Shinoa then where ...?

"WHERE IS SHE ?!", he cried out as he ran towards the thing...( let's just continue with Aki Sayoran for convenience ) .

Aki moved out of the way as the katana sliced through thin air .

"Ha, so direct . You - .",

"Can't you just die, freak ?",

" Not as far as I know .",

Aki saw Yuu's face plummet into a mix of hatred and slight despair . He decided to give him a little hope ,afterall , it would be so worth the pain he'd get to see later .

"But it takes some time for me to heal completely . Whatever I had said before about demons and Aokigahara is also tru- . ",

"Aaaahhhhh!", Yuu let out a battle cry and charged at him . He slashed again and again and again . Not wanting to waste any time at all to destroy the scum bag .

The demon just kept dodging his attacks and mocked him with a smug expression .

"Shinoa, where is she ?!",

"The girl? She's dead .",

Yuu stopped mid - stab and stared at him .

*No . No . No...*

"I knew from the moment I saw that tiny kitten that she'd be delicious .",

Yuu felt his heart being ripped . Tears glistening in his cat like eyes .

Aki continued "Her blood was so sweet and she was so fun to play with . Especially, while using your face . She trusts you so much that she wouldn't even bother to pick up her gear when she let me in .",

He was breaking . It meant that the last thing she saw was someone with his face draining her of life . But she wouldn't would know it was someone else, would she ? She probably died thinking Yuu was some crazed cannibal .

His grip on the sword tightened .

"You ...you ...", he kept saying , his voice seething with hatred . Purple marks appearing on his face .

"Yes, the ever awesome me . ",he smirked making Yuu's blood boil . This guy could be the long lost twin of Ferid Barthory .

The orphan was almost on the edge of being possesed . He felt as if instead of air he was breathing in lead . The hammering in his heart was almost painful .

"Ashuram-",

" Oh no you don't .", Aki said cutting him off .

Suddenly Aki's eyes darkened .

"You had your time human . Now its my turn .",

Before his brain could even register Aki's words , he felt a gust of air rush past him . His eyes widened as he felt a whisper in his ear .

"Let's reunite you with your precious angel shall we ? .",

Ten sharp claws sank into the flesh of his back . He had to use every inch of his self control to not cry out . Warm liquid poured out of the wounds . He had only managed to turn and strike blindly when he felt the same piercing sensation on his legs .

He almost buckled over . With ragged breathing , he placed a hand over the new injury and tried to stand his ground .

He lifted his head to see the demon licking its now red painted hands . The demon looked at him through his peripheral vision .

"I intend to make you bleed to death . Just like I did with her . So, .", he smiled sweetly "Brace yourself .",

/ / / / / / /

-...-

-...-

-...-

His eyes blurred . He couldn't even stand anymore as blood splattered on the floor and soaked him with its metallic smell . In his mind he heard Ashuramaru curse the demon in front of him , his ego badly bruised because his human had fallen prey to a less stronger one than himself . Only because he had a semi physical existence .

His wounds were burning as much as his mind . They weren't deep but they were a lot . If he tried to restrain one stream of blood , then there were still thirty five or so that needed attention .

He was pathetic . He hated himself . His weakness . His helplessness . He had power now but it was of no use . This was unfair .

He couldn't save his family because he hadn't any strength and now he couldn't save Shinoa even with strength . Yuu scoffed . He wanted to save her but he couldn't even save himself .

What did he have to do to finally be able to protect the ones he loved , damn it ?.

He could feel himself being hoisted into the air by a hand choking his neck .

" I'm bored now . I thought I finally had a challenge but you're just another normal human . So bye bye Hyakiko-San .",

He got a mixture of spit and blood in his face as a reply .

"Its Hyakuya .", Yuu grinned . At least he could have a little satisfaction before he died .

"Oh you, cheeky brat !", Aki was fuming as he wiped it off his face .

He pulled back to deliver the death blow .

Yuu had never known the feeling of death . Yes, he had seen numerous die and he'd been in many near death experiences but he had always come out unscathed . He'd never really known the fear directly .

And he couldn't feel it even now . You can only fear the loss of your life if you had something other than revenge to live for . Yuu refused to close his eyes . He wanted to look at his death , straight on . For the Hyakuya this was a more honorable death ,in a small, undefeated way .

He saw the light reflecting in the demon's claws moving towards his chest as if time were slowing down and then ...

Crimson rain poured down on Yuu .

He was dropped rather unceremoniously on the ground . A dismembered body part lying a few feet away .

In his hazed , half conscious state he became vaguely aware that the fresh red droplets on his face were not his at all . He couldn't sense any pain . Maybe he was too numb to feel it? .

Yuu looked up. And in the spinning world of thunder and demons he found a small girl wielding a scythe dripping with demon blood .

/ / / / / /

-...-

-...-

-...-

"Really long time you're taking .", Yuu's voice echoed into the room .

He continued to sap life out of her , not bothering to answer the boy's calls or even pretend to be human . Aki's stomach wound from Yuu's stab had healed so, he could easily surpass him now . It was unfortunate that he had been caught off guard .

"Hey, you better not be doing anything perverted !.",

Shinoa would have screamed at him to run but she couldn't breathe . Aki had effectively blocked off her windpipe , only allowing a small amount to pass through . After her earlier struggle he wasn't taking any chances .

The minute his fangs punctured her skin she had been prepared to die. But he didn't bestow the kind mercy of death . No, he wanted to keep her alive and in pain for as long as possible .

"Sayoran ?",

Shinoa was relieved of the pain in her neck as the sharp teeth were removed . Immediately her lungs cried out for oxygen .

"The boy won't let me eat, will he? .", he sighed and released the gasping girl . " Hmmm . I have a great idea . Let's play a game with him .",

In the darkness he heard the writhing human's breathing slow down and then the noise stopped altogether . He paid no heed as his features distorted into ones that belonged to a short crimson eyed girl .

"This will be so much fun ! .", Aki chuckled . "Stay right here .",

As a proof of his sadistic nature , he bent down and patted her head . He fully expected her to cry or at least give out a small whimper but she didn't move at all .

He pinched her cheek .When no response came he tugged at her hair . The demon frowned and straightened up . Aki poked her with the edge of his foot . Nothing .

"Hmmm? .", He sighed, disappointed . Aki couldn't even make out a tiny movement or the sound of air entering and leaving her lungs . Not a single sign of life . "Guess she died .",

He sulked for a few moments at the loss of his ' pet ' .However it did not last long as excitement filled him again . He smiled and rubbed his hands .

"Oh well, I still have another unsuspecting human .",

With that he giddily left the room .

It was a while before she allowed herself to breathe . She actually had used one of Seishiro's tactics . Playing dead really did save your life .

She needed to get up before it came again but she couldn't bring herself to do it . The filthy leech had sucked enough blood to make her feel weak and dizzy . She was slightly relieved for being rid of the pain but not much . He would be back after he was done with Yuu...

Hazy thoughts suddenly became alert .

Done with Yuu ...Yuu?...YUU!

He would die . He undoubtedly would without someone's help . Yuu was reckless enough as it was and it was barely tolerable when dealing with vampires . But this wasn't exactly a vampire . To make matters worse ,it was probably invincible .

With the thought in mind she forced her aching body to comply , not for her own sake but for his .

/ / / / / /

-...-

-...-

-...-

"Yuu ! , Yuu-San ! This isn't nap time , stand up ! .",

"Shinoa ? ", he whispered . Was he hallucinating ? ."Is it really you ? ",

As he moved his head he felt something cracking on his face . Drying blood .

"We can have a good touchy feely reunion later! Come on ! .",

Yuu saw a dazed Sayoran walking like a drunkard towards a bloody, disembodied arm .

It was painful to stand up again but he did anyway . This might be his only chance .

However he didn't go immediately to Shinoa .

"How do I know its you and not some demon ? ", The Hyakuya eyed her suspiciously .

Shinoa sighed . They were wasting time ! . She still hadn't bandaged her neck and the throbbing was almost unbearable .

" You have a notebook that says ' Unicorns will rule the world ' in your cupboard . On the third shelf .",

"Who told you that !? ",

He was completely embarrassed despite the serious situation . It had been a gift from Yoichi . He didn't have the heart to tell him that his present sucked so he just shoved it in a cupboard . Wait . How did... Had Shinoa been going through his stuff ? .

Her voice snapped him out of it . "Yes , Yuu , I did . It was on Guren's order . ",

He stared at her . "Alright , you're definitely her . ", He needs to have a long talk with her after they deal with Aki the lunatic .

He dashed towards her and securing her arm in his , he ran . They needed to put as much distance between the demon and themselves while it was still reattaching its arm .

Zigzagging through the labyrinth he finally found the way out . The chilly drops on his wounds made him hiss in pain .

"Yuu . ", The Hiragi's panting voice said .He looked back questioningly .

"Yuu , we need to ensure that he can't follow us . I'm afraid that if we turn our backs for too long ,we won't get to keep them . ",

Yuu pursed his lips and nodded . He heard another pair of feet splashing in the water at an insane speed .

They both saw a rapidly approaching blur . Yuu racked his brain , trying to find some clue by recalling his earlier conversation .

*It takes some time for me to heal completely .*

His eyes lit up . Thank God , he still carried a gun with him . Aki was only a small distance away now . Shinoa blinked when she saw the weapon .

" That can't kill him , Yuu .", she said slowly .

"No, but it can slow him down .",

He pointed towards his eyes . Catching on to his plan , she looked at him with approval .

"You actually have a good idea for once . I am so proud of my little cherry boy . ",

Then more urgently "Here he comes ! .",

Yuu shot but his hair blocked his view . He missed completely . He shot again . It still didn't hit its target .

" Why is my hair so long !? ", he whined .

"Oh give me that ! .", Shinoa snatched the gun and hit Aki straight in the eye just as he had jumped to pounce on them . A howl emanated from him . Wasting no time at all she shot him in the other eye as well .

"You are a fairly good sharpshooter .", Yuu said admiringly .

"You are fairly good at compliments .", she said .

Aki rolled on the wet ground , hands on eyes that were bleeding buckets . They were careful not to make too much noise as they skidded away from him .

Yuu felt tired . He had temporarily forgotten his pain .

But now it was back and he felt his consciousness slipping . His wounds had been cleaned by the rain but the rain wasn't all that welcome either . He had three shadows of death looming over him now . Infection , anemia and hypothermia . They needed to find someplace safe . Fast .

As if she'd heard his thoughts , Shinoa beckoned towards a thick forest in the distance . Aokigahara .

/ / / / / /

-...-

-...-

-...-

They'd been lucky . If you go in deep enough, Aokigahara was filled with large but old and hollow trees . Their contents eaten overtime by pests .

Shinoa had crawled into one through a small gap between the roots and the ground easily . Yuu got stuck but he managed to wiggle in .

The sound of thunder echoed in the empty trunk of the tree . Their wet cloaks were lying on the ground .

The raven haired boy could barely hold on any longer . Shinoa was applying the medicine she always carried with her to the last wound . She attempted to attend to his injuries further but he wouldn't let her . He didn't even allow his bursting ocean of emotions to take control . He just wanted to sleep .

Okay maybe he didn't restrain his emotions entirely ,when he pulled Shinoa towards him and buried his face in her shoulder . Relief finally flooding in . She was still safe . He still had her .

Due to the earlier incident , she was more wary now , she'd proven her identity but he hadn't , so she tried to push away . His arms tightened and he suddenly toppled sideways taking her with him . Now his shirt was suffocating her . His head had shifted into her hair .

"Yuu, let go .",

"Shut up .", She heard him murmur , his warm breath tickled her . "This is all your fault . If you hadn't let go of my hand , if you'd just listened ,we wouldn't be in this mess .",

She was going to argue but his next words stopped her . " I'm not letting go . Ever. I almost lost you . You stupid, stupid pervert .", he whispered in a shaky voice .

She felt herself smile .Yup it was him .

"Yuu , I - ", she looked up . He was already gone . His breathing slow and deep that indicated he was sleeping . Yeah it really was him . Typical mood killer .

She sighed and closed her eyes . They'd deal with everything later . Right now , she permitted herself to enjoy the rare ,peaceful moments that this apocalyptic world gave her .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A\N;

And done . Finally . It was just getting longer and longer and my health wasn't getting any better so I had trouble finishing . Sorry for the late update . Okay reviews .

1)DS2 Dragon slayer ;

You know , I honestly thought I had hinted clearly as to what Aki Sayoran was in chapter 4 . You know shape shifters , love to trick humans into being dinner ? . A handsome kind stranger arriving just as you need him is too good to be true .Oh well . I am super happy that you liked the ending . This one isn't very good but I hope you like it .

2) Yamachi , Luffy The King 115 ,Guest 1,2,3:

Yes! . I am so glad everyone hates him . I wanted to get rid of him too but then I also liked jealous Yuu too. So I decided to ask . I would say that Aki or no Aki ,this would have been the result ultimately .

3) Luna, Emeraldbronze , Featherelly , Guest 4 , TH3 51L3NT A55A551N (man, that's a really hard name ):

I know you guys wanted jealous Yuu and I am sorry to disappoint you . But I am working on the other fic and it will feature a jealous Yuu and an unreachable Shinoa doomed to be someone else's bride . But its gonna take a while .

4) Featherelly ;

Shinoa is fine apart from the neck bite , as you can see . Yuu's the one who's getting beat up here . You are absolutely right , I originally made Yuu jealous here for the sole reason that he would be so cute . Thankyou so much for your appreciation .

5)ShinoaFan:

In the end you're review tipped the scale . It does make a lot more sense . However this is not the final time you will see Sayoran the lunatic .

6) Hinori Lwin - San ;

No I am not fast . It was just lucky timing . I am glad you liked it . Your reviews always make me the happiest . Its like getting an autograph from a superstar you really like . Really? Just a year older ? . I thought you would have been much older than me . Anyway arigatou for your support . Thanks for your hard work too .

7)Talonwing;

Thankyou very very much . Cool name by the way .

8)Laura ;

I need to find something other than Thankyou to show my gratitude but anyway I appreciate your review . I know right ? . It was so difficult for me to choose too . I hope that this chapter was worth you're time .

9) Yuunoa;

What do you think ? .

Well suggestions and reviews are very much appreciated and needed for support . There aren't many Yuunoa fics so these reviews are what keep me from losing interest .

Next chapter will be a truckload of fluff . Yuu still hasn't relieved his emotional stress yet .


	6. A Ray of Light

Years .

She had spent years inside that horrible abyss . Darkness engulfed her and despair seeped into her heart . Rain poured down on her as she looked up at the dull sky . The droplets of water kept falling into her eyes but she did not turn away . The girl knew it was futile but still she hoped that she could find a ray of light that would illuminate the path out of her earthen hell .

Sometimes lightning would taunt her with a brief image of the exit , only to disappear completely and leave her stranded in the more dangerous parts of the abyss . She dared not blink or even go to sleep , in fear of the monsters that would rip her to shreds if she let her guard down .

As the icy fingers of rain trailed down her back , she began to pray . It was her last , desperate attempt . In all the time she had been there , an answer was never given to her pleads and she had lost hope that she ever would .

A tear slid down her cheeks and as it caused ripples in the puddle below her, the sky rippled too .

The eternal rain clouds parted and the light nearly blinded her . The bright rays descended from the heavenly star and gripped her hands tightly ,as they began to lift her upwards .

The girl didn't resist at all . She finally closed her pretty eyes that were tired from years of searching , of waiting . Finally she could go to sleep and wake knowing she would be safe and the warmth of the sun would never leave her ...

... Shinoa jolted awake when the crystalline droplet fell on her cheeks .

After a moment ,when she realised she couldn't see anything ,she panicked . She frantically looked around ,her foggy mind still unable to distinguish between reality and her dream . Why was it so dark ? Had the sun set already ? Was she not out of the abyss ? The heavy weight on her chest restricting her movement and breathing did nothing to ease her discomfort .

The rational part of mind told her to calm down as her eyes began to adjust to the dark .

Turning her head to her right she was met with the radiance of her ever - bright sun , the light of which seemed to make the darkness irrelevant .

A strange sense of euphoria went through her . Though still in a half - concious state , her mind recognized that this was something new . For as long as she could remember ,she had woken up to a cold and empty room . So the presence of another person was somewhat thrilling for her .

She placed her hand on his cheek and the reassuring heat of his presence immediately calmed her . A sigh of relief escaped her and her tense muscles relaxed . The protective arm draped over her chest was suddenly welcome too .

Warm ... It was so warm ... and safe ... and it smelled like blood ... and burnt flesh ...Wait what !?

A sudden shock went through her mind .

The events of that day flooded into her mind . The vampires at the station ... the train falling into the water ... a glimpse of a raven haired man as she searched for Yuu on the beach ... Aki the demon - thing ... and then reaching their current predicament .

Her head started to hurt . Ugh , fate really hated them . They were cold ,hungry and injured , stuck in a tree near a deserted ( ? ) town with weapons that were nearly useless . Oh yeah , and the half - blind demon who was probably searching for them . Great , just great .

But since Yuu was there it was a little better . Huh ? Wait a minute ... Oh God , Yuu ! .

Carefully removing his arm she sat upright . She wanted to slap herself . How could she fall asleep like that ?! . Sure , Yuu was being a baby but she should have resisted . Yuu was hurt and it was all her fault . She gad just made too many mistakes that day .

She brushed Yuu's hair away from his face .The blood from his wounds had been washed away by the rain and had been temporarily take caren of by Shinoa . Then what was that scent ? ...

She noticed Yuu's violent shivering . He groaned softly . He was frowning in his sleep .

Was he in pain ? . His wounds hadn't been infected were they ?

Ever since she was young she avoided playing nurse . She'd always leave the job to others and run out herself . She was no good with situations like those . The only thing she knew was how to bandage a wound . Anything beyond that ... well .,Shinya did it for her .  
Unfortunately ,there was no Shinya there . And although it killed her to admit it but Yoichi would have been of more use to Yuu right now . Today really sucked .

After thinking for a moment , she decided that his wounds would be tended to later , Yuu needed to get warm first or he'd die of hypothermia before infection took him away . To hell with the risks , Yuu was much more important to her and she'd find someway to get a fire going even if it killed her .

Shinoa crawled to where her uniform and Yuu's cape - thing were . The Hiragi placed Shikami Doji in her pocket .

She crouched down to servay the surroundings . It was still pouring cats and dogs out there and it was dark . Briefly , she wondered if even an hour had passed .

She froze . A sudden nostalgic fear crept into her mind . She couldn't breathe . Darkness ... She had never been afraid of the dark but why now ?...

The hand on her shoulder scared the living daylights out of her . Good thing she wasn't really a screamer .

"Where do you think you're going ? ",

Yuu spoke slowly and he sounded tired but under it was this dangerous undercurrent threathing to burst out at the slightest offense .

She turned around , absolutely relieved .

" Yuu ! Don't ... ",

His cheeks were flushed with barely restrained anger . Good Lord , why did she turn around ?

She tried to wrestle free but in vain . What the hell happened to the weak , shivering boy from a few minutes ago ? . The Hyakuya looked like he was going to rip her to shreds .

The Hyakuya tried again . " I asked you a question ,Hiragi ."

Shinoa gulped . " Um ... to ...uh ... to get firewood . ",

Yuuichirou's eyes widened . " By yourself ? In this weather ? In a place like this ? Are you insane ?! "

This slightly irritated the girl . " I am absoultely sane . I wanted to get a fire going because you were shivering . ", she said .

It was the straw that broke the camel's back .

She didn't know how but Shinoa found herself pinned to fhe ground with Yuu towering over her .

" Shinoa , don't mess with me here ! . Don't you remember what happened last time you were alone ?", Yuu hissed .

Shinoa did remember but a Hiragi is a Hiragi and a Hiragi was never in the wrong . Or at least their over - inflated ego refused to let anyone say they were .

" That wasn't my fault ! I ... ",

Yuu put his hand over her mouth " Shut up ! Don't ever go anywhere alone again ", Shinoa could feel his breath on her face . He was way too close .

" Ever . Got it ? . ", . His hair was falling in his eyes and he began to tremble . His next words wobbled and he had to strain himself to speak without breaking down . " E- especially ... especially not for someone like me ",

Shinoa's retort got stuck in her throat when Yuu's tears fell on her forehead .

Suddenly Yuu sat upright and skidded away from her . Folding his legs ,he hid his face from her .

" I 'm useless . Powerless . I - I can't protect anyone . I couldn't even protect myself . ", he whispered in a broken voice . Shinoa remained quite .

" I should have died with my family . There's no point in me living if I'm ... " Yuu choked on his tears .

Shinoa immediately crawled to his side and awkwardly patted his back .

Suddenly he turned and smothered the Hiragi in a bear hug . His head was placed on the shoulder opposite to her wound but it still caused her a little pain .

" Shinoa , I'm so sorry . ", he whispered into her loose hair

" I couldn't help you . I'm pathetic , a mistake , I'm sorry ...", Yuu broke out in a fit of hiccups .

As the Hyakuya continued to berate himself , the arms surrounding her became tighter and tighter until she began to have trouble breathing .

Shinoa's mind was working overtime . Yuu rarely showed this pitiful and miserable side of him to anyone , let alone her . She wanted to tell him it was okay . But , was anything in this twisted world okay ?

Shinoa decided to go about this in the only way she knew . Go Guren on him . The ruby - eyed girl placed a hand on his head . His hair was softer then it looked .

" Yuu - san ",

He didn't respond . Infact he just buried his face deeper into the hollow of her neck .

" Special colonel . Look at your superior when she is speaking to you . " she said calmly .

His voice was barely audible but he said it right into her ear , so she heard him whisper " Don't wanna ' ",

Shinoa thought for a moment . She responded with the answer that Guren would have given . She said in the most authoritative voice she could muster ,

" D-don't give me that shit ! ... er ... an order is an order ... so uh ... ",

Shinoa felt Yuuichirou tense . Curse , curse , curse her lack of interaction with things like this . She wanted to help him , honest she did but her words sounded as if she was trying to mock him .

In a much smaller voice she then said " Why not ? ",

It took him such a long time to reply , she thought he had fallen asleep . " Beacause I don't want you to see the shameful expression I'm making . ",

After a shocked silence ,Shinoa sighed " Yuu , If you think that this would make me think any less of you then you're wrong .", she ruffled his hair a bit . " Besides , you saw my shameful , crybaby expression at the beach too . So , come on . ",

Hesitatingly, Yuu slowly lifted his head and faced her .

In all honesty , if anyone that knew the Hyakuya saw this , they'd have a field day .

His eyes glittered with tears and he was flushed a bright red . Plus he was still hiccuping .

How adorable . Really , she just wanted to pinch his cheeks and hug him to death right now .

She wiped the stray tears on his cheeks with her hand and placed her hands on his shoulder .

" You supreme idiot . Crying isn't shameful . It's natural , it's proof that we're human . Everyone cries , everyone has their fears and miseries . ", she smiled at him . " Everyone , even Kureto the monster , has times when they fall down ... ",

Yuu was staring at her so intensly that she became an awkward mess again .

" ... but ... the important thing is to get back up again . And that's what is most admirable about you . You're like a freaking cockroach . No matter how many times you're crushed you get back up again . You're spirit is indestructible .",

She turned her head away from him , flushing herself .

" That's why we love you . So , uh ,s-seeing you like this . I can't stand it . ", then in an embarrased whisper she said " I want my old Yuu back ", she added a ' brat ' in for an extra touch of Guren -ness .

Yuu blinked and then burst out laughing .

" What the hell ? Are you trying to copy Guren or something ? ",

Shinoa glared at him . " W- what ? I did my best okay ? ",

This time Yuu's peridot eyes twinkled with amusement instead of tears .

" But really Yuu . You okay ? ",

" I am now . Sorry , I get all touchy - feely when I have a nightmare . Though ... I did mean what I said before . Don't go out alone . ", his voice was a bit threathing when he patted Shinoa's head ." Or else I swear I'll put you on a leash when we get back . You're like a little hyperactive puppy anyway .",

The Hiragi's eye twitched at the word ' little ' . Altough she was hundred percent sure it was Yuu , she decided to take a little revenge by asking :

" I want you to prove to me that you're Yuu . What color is Mitsuba's hair ? "

" Blond . You do know that if I was Aki you wouldn't get to see another day , right ? ",

She knew . " Still, I want to make sure . What's the name of your best friend ? ",

"Mikaela Hyakuya . ",

" Who did you lose your virginity to ? ",

" No one . I'm a cherry boy . ",

Shinoa couldn't help but snort with laughter . After a minute Yuu realized his mistake .

" Shinoa ! I'll strangle you someday . ",

" You really are Yuu .", Shinoa wiped the tears out of her eyes .

" Now , on a more important note , how are your wounds , Yuu ? ",

" Fine . Never felt better . ",

Hm . How did he heal so fast ? . Was his discomfort in sleep only due to a nightmare ?

As if he read her mind he said " Oh, Ashuramaru helped . He said that he felt sudden surges in power . So he tested them on me . ",

Shinoa nodded uncertainly . Strange . Why didn't Shikama doji feel anything ? .

Wait , wait ,why sweat the details ? Afterall , they had different demon types and Yuu was extremly fit and healthy anyways . They just needed to concentrate on getting back home , right now . So it was better to leave it .

" So, what do you think we should do ? .", she asked .

" Well, let's wait until the sun comes up . We'll go back to Gotemba in the morning . Aki's probably still wandering around . ",

" Sounds good . But ... do you think anyone's looking for us ? .", Nobody had ever cared enough before so she was unsure if someone would save them .

Yuu clasped her hand in both of his . " Of course ! Mitsuba , Yoichi , Telephone pole and Guren ... I bet they all are looking for us . ",

Shinoa just stared at him before a smile graced her pretty face . She suddenly pushed Yuu's head into her lap and began to brush his hair away from his forehead .

" Now that's the Yuu I'm looking for . ",

" H-hey what - ",

She cut him off " Just be quite . I can't do a lot for you . So accept what I can . ",

Yuu looked bewildered . What was she talking about ? She'd done so much . He was so grateful to her just for existing .  
Nevertheless , he answered " Okay , but can I at least - ",

" No. Shut up and go to sleep . ",

His eyelids did feel very heavy .

" Yes , ma'am .",

He was out cold in less then five minutes . But before he did it crossed his mind that Shinoa's smile had been genuine .

After a few hours the sun was shinning like a yellow , bald head .

When Yuuichirou awoke he was furious .

" Why didn't you wake me up ?! Why did you stay up all this time ? ",

He didn't even let her answer .

" Nevermind . I'll repay you by finding clean water . You must be thirsty . ",

And the numbskull just crawled out through the roots .

" Wait here , okay ?", and he was gone .

So there she was , standing outside the tree , surveilling the surroundings . She noticed a heart drawn on their tree , with the letters scratched out by an animal's claws . A distinct H was observerable . There was a beautiful red bird on the branch of a nearby tree . The flora and fauna were so intriguing .

The bushes to her left rustled . She slowly turned around ,her scythe in hand .

The Hiragi was more than relieved when Yuu jumped out . " I found it ! ",

And thank goodness he did . Shinoa wanted to clean all that dirt so bad .

The river wasn't very far from them and water was as clear as crystal .

Shinoa reached for the bottle in her satchel . It had been empty so a refill was needed .

" Huh ? ... Oh no . ",

" What ? ", Yuu asked as he dipped his legs into the water .

" My uniform and satchel are still in the station . Thank goodness I'd stuffed the medicine and Shi -chan into my pocket before Aki came .",

Yuu suddenly made his way to where she was sitting . He grabbed her shoulders . She winced .

" Eh ? ",

" Forget that ! I just remembered . You were screaming back then right ? You must be hurt . Your wounds . Let me see them . ",

" I'm fine , really ! ",

Yuu was having none of it . Of course , the rain had washed away the blood but her sleeves were shreded at the shoulders and the neckline was slightly ripped .

So without asking anyones opinion he yanked the shirt off Shinoa's shoulder .

" No , wait ! Yuu ! ",

The Hyakuya tilted her head to the side and saw a vampire's bite mark . A long gash was in her shoulder . It had scabbed over but it looked hideous .

" That bastard . He , he caused you so much pain . I'll chop him into pieces if I see him again ! ",

Yuuichirou loosened his forceful hold over Shinoa's head and gently touched the wounds . Shinoa winced again . It really hurt .

" Yuu , what Aki did was bad . What you did was worse .",

" What did I do ?! ",

Really , this boy changed his mood too often .

Shinoa pointedly stared at him .

" What ? ",

Shinoa sighed . Yuu was such a naive idiot , he never could read the situation .

" Cherry boy , I know you have a perverted mind but please refrain . I'm going to take a bath now so ... ",

He suddenly let go and blushed . In a second he jumped up and began to run away .

" Ah , got it ! got it ! ",

Yuu sat a considerable distance away , behind a tree trying to chew the thing Shinoa gave him . He called out to her " What animal's skin is this ? ",

The Hiragi combed her wet hair with her fingers as she replied " That's bread .",

Shinoa laughed as she put on her ( now dry ) clothes when Yuu began to grumble . " It's so tough ! You sure it's bread ? ",

" Thirty - five percent sure . ",

She heard Yuu's horrified gasp from behind the tree and grinned .

The Hiragi washed the tiny pen which contained Shikama doji in the river and stood up .

Hearing footsteps , she turned around . " Okay, Yuu , now we need a plan ... ",

She froze .

It wasn't Yuu at all .

A humanoid creature with long hair , hollow eye -sockets and grotesque limbs was running towards her .

It was screaming and blood poured out of it's mouth . It was holding a black and green cape .

It looked like it belonged to Yuu .

I am so sorry for not updating !

I was sick and then had writer's block and then procrastination struck and then my elder sister's wedding .

As you know weddings mean annoying relatives so yeah I spent an entire day in the bathroom and since I was free , I completed this .

It's not very good and I doubt anyone wants to read this but well , here it is .

Oh, and if any reviews are there I'll reply privately from now on .

1\. DS2 dragon slayer :

I apologize for not replying to your PM . When I saw it , it was so late and well, I was embarrased to reply to you then . Well , anyway I thank you for your review . I hope you can forgive me .

2\. YotsubaRyo

Thankyou ! Nothing makes me happier .

3\. Bloodstorm200:

Well, here it is . It isn't very fluffy as I had promised but ... it's something . Sorry it took so long .

4\. royalblueexorcistlee

I really appreciate it . I think the Yuunoa virus has spread considerably while I was gone .

5\. Vanilla Latte Avocado

On your demand , Lady Vanilla , here is the fluff scene . Thank you for loving my work .

6\. CodeChase

Wow , that is the strongest , positive reaction I've got . Though ... the bastard is still alive but half - blind . I hope you like ch6 . Thankyou for your review .

7\. Yuunoa

Ahem , this took even longer then ch 5 ... yeah . I thank you for your encouragement .

8\. Luna

Jealous Yuu will have to wait , unfortunately . But he will be there . I never back down on promises ! I just need to work out the details . No, ThankYOU for reading my work

Cool name . I do guarauntee you a happy or at least bittersweet ending . Of course YuuNoa forever ! Thankyou for the wellwishes .

10\. Guest (1):

I am grateful that you liked it .

(2)

Oh, I know right School can be such a killjoy . Thankyou for taking the time to read this .

12\. bukwurm7:

You made my day ! Thank you soooooo much . I am sorry for leaving you hanging .

13\. Guest (2)

Here is the moderately fluffy romance ! :-)

14\. IarIz

Yup , a shapeshifter and yes , yes she did .

Yes , I'm much better now ,thank you . I think there will be a lot more confusion coming but please bare with me . Dude , you are wayy awesome too . :-)

(3)

Your feedback is much appreciated , my dear reader . Oh and I hope this is less confusing . I tried my best for you .

Dragon Fairy

Thank you ! thank you !

18\. Elizabeth Dan

You want it , you got it . Thankyou for reading .

19 + 20 . Kurosaki Miyu ,Kotonoha Mari-chan

I love you guys ! Thanks ever so much for waiting for an update .

21 .mikasa

Honestly , I just threw in that last scene but people really liked it . I am thankful that it was worth your time .

22\. SkyRage

Is the grammar any better now ? . Well regardless , THANKYOU !

23\. Guest (4)

I appreciate your ideas and I'm so happy you shared them with me . You know you really helped my writer's block . Sorry if its a bit different from your suggestions . I would love to hear more from you .

24\. Guest (5)

Really ? I was afraid my writing is too mechanical . I have no romantic experience , hell I've never even had a crush , so yeah. Thank you .

Thank you , vixy .

26 . jugar38 , no one , guest (6,7)

Here is the update ! I hope you like it .

27 Guest (8)

Oh my , I don't think I have insurance . Though I didn't properly understand if it's positive or not , I still thank you . Your review made me smile from ear to ear .

I haven't forgotten to thank anyobe have I ? If I have then please accept my apology .

Anyway , Thankyou for reading dear reader and sorry for the perverseness at the end . Shinoa is a certified perv and I wanted to avoid complete OOC territory .

As a heads up I'd say this is gonna' head into darker territory .

I might go on a hiatus again . My 2nd year promotion exams start on May 25 and test sessions from 8 April . So you know why I can't update . Worry not I never abandon my work ! . Goodbye . I hope you like it !


End file.
